


THE CRUEL JOKE CALLED REALITY

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After being ‘reunited’ with his wife, David is waiting to be released from the hospital when Mary Margaret makes her volunteer rounds.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>Posted to COMMENT FICATHON on abc_ouat<br/>-<br/>Prompt: I feel I've known you before, Memories knocking at my door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CRUEL JOKE CALLED REALITY

**Title: THE CRUEL JOKE CALLED REALITY**  
 **Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Mary-Margaret Blanchard/David Nolan  
 **Disclaimer:** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.  
 **Summary:** After being ‘reunited’ with his wife, David is waiting to be released from the hospital when Mary Margaret makes her volunteer rounds.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
Posted to COMMENT FICATHON on [](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **abc_ouat**](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** I feel I've known you before, Memories knocking at my door.  
   
 **THE CRUEL JOKE CALLED REALITY ~PG~**  
Mary Margaret pushes the cart with flowers and reading material along the familiar route, stopping to give some comfort to each of the patients on her rounds. She looks up as she enters the ward where he was and sees him dressed and waiting. He must be waiting for her, she thinks as she looks away.  
   
“Excuse me,” a voice calls out.  
   
Mary Margaret looks up to see him standing in the doorway. “Do you need something?” She says in response.  
   
“You were the one that found me. I want to thank you.” David smiled nervously at her. “Did you know me before my accident?”  
   
“I don’t think so.” She walked to where he stood leaving her cart behind. “You seem so familiar.”  
   
“Yes, it’s like I remember but I can’t really.” David looked at her intensely. He was sure he knew her but he didn’t know how or where.  
   
His stare was starting to make her blush. Mary Margaret felt the burning on her cheeks and hoped he wouldn’t notice. “I feel like that too but I don’t know where we could have met.” She looked at the floor. She knew that Henry thought he was Prince Charming but she couldn’t let herself believe it. He was married to someone else.     
   
“I’m sure it will come to me. They’re letting me get out of here.” David held out his hand to her. “Thank you for visiting me. I guess I’ll see you around town.”  
   
Mary Margaret looked at his hand and shook it then met his eyes. “Yes, I hope to see you around town. I need to get back to my rounds.”  
   
“See you around then,” David smiled.  
   
Mary Margaret smiled back and went back to her cart and her rounds. As soon as she was out of his sight she leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. If he was Prince Charming, the world was playing a cruel joke on her and it hurt. She shook off her pain and went back to what she had come to do. 


End file.
